Liquid crystal display devices have been in wide use as display devices included in various electronic apparatuses. A liquid crystal display device configured to display full-color images typically includes a color filter layer. A color filter layer partially absorbs the spectrum of white light received and lets a separated (intended) color component of the light pass therethrough.
Recent years have seen active development of techniques of using a wavelength conversion material having a high wavelength conversion efficiency such as a quantum-dot phosphor in place of a color filter layer so that a liquid crystal display device to be produced will have a better performance. With such techniques, a liquid crystal display device includes a wavelength conversion layer containing a quantum-dot phosphor (the wavelength conversion layer is referred to also as quantum-dot color filter). For instance, blue light emitted by a blue light-emitting diode (LED) is (i) converted by the wavelength conversion layer into red light or green light or is (ii) diffused by a diffusing section of the wavelength conversion layer. The wavelength conversion layer is thus used for sub-pixels of a liquid crystal display device that have the three primary colors.
A liquid crystal display device including quantum dots typically includes a polarizing plate in each cell (referred to as in-cell polarizing plate), and controls the birefringence of the liquid crystal layer with use of an electric field to control the amount of light incident on the wavelength conversion layer.
Known examples of a liquid crystal display device including quantum dots include the respective techniques disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2.